Conventionally, among image forming apparatus are ones each provided with a processing device having a plurality of processing units to expand functionality, apart from an apparatus main body that performs an image forming process onto a paper sheet. For example, for the processing unit, a paper feeder capable of containing an extensive number of paper sheets to supply to the apparatus main body, and a post-processor applying a post-processing to paper sheets onto which the image forming process have been performed by the apparatus main body can be given. However, in a case where a first processing unit and a second processing unit are provided on either side face on opposite sides of the apparatus main body, an installation area of the image forming apparatus increases.
Then, an image forming apparatus having a paper receiving tray disposed on an upside of a paper feed tray became known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In this conventional image forming apparatus, the paper receiving tray and the paper feed tray are provided so as to be disposed in vertical direction such that one is located on the upside of the other, and thereby reduction of the installation area is sought as compared with the case where the paper feed tray and the paper receiving tray are provided on either side face on opposite sides of the apparatus main body.